Perdiendo el control Dame el poder
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Desde el incidente de los Emperadores oscuros, a Kazemaru se le dificulta controlar su ira. "Dame el poder..." Aveces queremos negar cosas que ya sabemos.
1. Perdiendo el control

**Nota 23/08/14: Capitulo re-escrito, no interfiere con el proceso de la historia.**

**Abril: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo OTRA historia (No corregida por cierto) Esta trata de algo que Kazemaru sabe pero no quiere aceptar. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

><p>Desde aquel día en que Kido me había visto tan preocupado, temeroso de todas las cosas, ambos nos habíamos vuelto, sin darnos cuenta, muy unidos. Podía notarlo; ahora cada vez que me mis nervios revotaban el se acercaba a mi <em>"¿Estas bien?" "Kazemaru… ¿Qué sucede?"<em> Me trataba de hablar, de calmar; su mirada preocupada y su voz gentil. La verdad?.. Es que me estaba volviendo algo paranoico.

Pero mi temor no era sin razón, el día de hoy solo me dio por echo lo que ya sabia; antes de darme cuenta de lo que había echo yo ya me encontraba fuera del salón.

* * *

><p><em>-Kazemaru, solo le estoy pidiendo que comprenda que su calificación en el proyecto no es por que fuera malo, solo que le faltaron elementos sustanciales sin los cuales no puedo darle la calificación completa.- Explico el profesor paciente. <em>

_Sentí como la sangre me ardía y mi ira se elevaba. Quería contenerme, en verdad lo quería, pero la situación se me había escapado de las manos en un pequeño instante… De golpe me levante de mi silla y azote la mesa con la palmas de mis manos._

_-¡Esto no es justo!- Grite iracundo. _

_-Joven Kazemaru, hágame el favor de sentarse y…_

_-__**¡Por que no mejor en ves de sentarme le meto mi proyecto por el culo!**__ ¡Tal vez así pueda ponerme una calificación decente!- Juraría que en ese momento si Fudo hubiese estado allí se habría parado a aplaudirme cual padre orgulloso. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos volví a mi estado normal. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me habían sacado del salón._

* * *

><p>Jamás en mi vida me habían sacado del salón, jamás en mi vida le había faltado el respeto a un profesor. Es mas, estaba completamente seguro que jamás en mi vida había tratado a alguien así. Podía escuchar a Midorikawa en mi cabeza "Siempre hay una primera vez para todo." Si bueno… vaya suerte.<p>

Suspire, sentado sobre una banca frente al edificio de la escuela. Todos los lugares claramente vacíos y sin alma andante; todos dentro de sus clases como deberían estar.

-¡Kazemaru!- Me gire al escuchar mi nombre, y ahí estaba Kido, corriendo hacia mi -Te vi desde mi salón… Les dije que me sentía mal.- Me informo con una sonrisa conspirarte –Creen que estoy en la enfermería.- Le hubiera devuelto la sonrisa mas mis ánimos estaban por los suelos. Se sentó junto a mi y me miro unos instantes preocupado -¿Por qué te sacaron?- Pregunto yendo directo al grano, sabiendo perfectamente que no estaría aquí si no fuera por ello.

-Kido… no… no se si puedo seguir con esto…- Confesé decaído.

-¿Sucedió de nuevo?- Pregunto.

-Si, y mucho peor que antes. Ya… ya no se que hacer Kido. Por lo general no me enojo, no pierdo la paciencia; tú sabes que no soy así. Pero desde que sucedió el asunto de los Emperadores... Controlar mis emociones se ha vuelto lo mas difícil que he echo. El echo siquiera molestarme por las más mínimas cosas. Siento… como si me quemara de la ira por dentro, y cuando me enojo apenas se que estoy haciendo.- Dije frustrado, tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresarme –Es como… es como si estuviera tomando el control…

-No lo permitas.- Respondió serio –Recuerda, Kazemaru… si tu no se lo permites no lo podrá conseguir.

-Lo se pero es difícil. Es… _muy difícil._- Dije apretando con fuerza los ojos.

Nos quedamos sentados ahí asta que la campana toco. Los días transcurriendo, y mis pequeños golpes de ira siguieron creciendo. Mis pensamientos se fundieron a algo bizarro: quería tomar el control del equipo y mi enojo se desbordaba por toda mi persona. Mis compañeros comenzaron a preocuparse por mí, por lo que me pudiera estar sucediendo, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba realmente mal el día en que perdí parte del control.

-Pásame la pelota Kazemaru!- Pidió Fubuki. Como ya se había echo costumbre, no lo escuche; esquive a los demás integrantes del equipo y seguí corriendo hacia la portería. Podía sentir como se elevaba mi ira de nuevo, como un fuego que se extendía por mis venas desde el centro de mi pecho hasta las puntas de mis dedos. Y en un acto tan natural como respirar le lance un codazo a Kogure, quien trataba de quitarme el balón, bajo las costillas, tan fuerte que cayo y golpeo el suelo sin aliento. En un instante pude sentir como mi cuerpo tomaba mente propia, moviéndose con tal agilidad como algo que haría todos los días.

En ese momento escuche su voz de nuevo, las ultimas veces jure que solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero en ese momento lo escuche tan claro… casi como si fuera real. Tan claro que negar que lo había escuchado seria demencia.

_Déjame tomar el control. _

-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Kazemaru!?- Rujio Someoka, radiando de ira, rojo de la cara.

Y aun que no fuera real lo que escuchaba en mi cabeza, lo que escuchaba junto a mi, tenia que responder o perdería la cordura, perdería el control.

No. Escuche en mi cabeza como un débil susurro.

-Tranquilízate.- Pidió Endo –Apuesto a que solo fue un accidente.- Dijo, tratando de justificarme. Pero no era yo quien escuchaba su defensa.

-Mi _querido_ Endo.- Dije entre diente conteniendo mi enojo, mas no era yo quien lo decía. Con esta pequeña y simple frase todos voltearon a mi dirección –Eres tan ingenuo y estúpido que no se que es peor- Todos me miraron extrañados; quien hubiese escuchado de Kazemaru insultando a alguien, mucho menos a su amigo y capitán –Tu o tu patético intento por jugar fútbol en equipo.

-Solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que llamaría a Endo así.- Dijo Kido, su rostro serio y su postura alerta.

-Y ese es el Emperador Oscuro…- El aire se tenso ante las palabras de Goenji, rostros incrédulos y abiertamente temerosos.

Alce la vista y pude escuchar el respingo que escapaba de sus bocas al mirarme. Mi ojo; su color, su forma eran… diferentes.

-No logro comprender como demonios…- Pero logre hacerme callar y en una batalla interior con migo mismo, con una fuerza invisible que no podía ver, logre tomar de nuevo el control.

Levantar la vista de nuevo, confundido. Todos me miraban como si hubiera confesado un asesinato y por todo lo que sabia la posibilidad de que lo hubiese echo era muy alta. No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

><p>-Según las pruebas que hemos hecho en tu cuerpo y con ayuda de un par de radiografías y sondeos…- Dijo el doctor.<p>

El entrenador Kudo había insistió de inmediato que acudiésemos al hospital para realizar un par de exámenes, el ya estando al tanto de mi historial acerca con los Emperadores.

Me sentía como una rata de laboratorio bajo la mirada de mis dos entrenadores y la monótona voz del doctor.

–Descubrimos que una pequeña parte de roca, suponemos el meteorito Alíen, esta incrustada dentro de tu pecho.

-Ya lo sabíamos. Me lo dijeron después de que se rompió la primera vez que vine. Pero esta bien, los doctores me dijeron que esta inactivo y que solo es un pedazo de roca ahora. No va a causarme ningún problema medico.- Respondí tranquilo.

-Si, bueno… supongo que a habido un cambio de planes. Después de todo hemos sido desmentidos en el pasado.- Explico.

¿Cambio de planes? ¿Desmentidos? ¿A que se refiere...?

-_¿Disculpe?_- Pregunte si deseo alguno de escuchar lo que ya sabía.

-Como se te informo la ultima vez que vino, justo después del incidente del partido, tu cuerpo y persona habían sido los más afectados de todos. La exposición al meteorito fue tanta que no solo te creo una doble personalidad, superior a la de los demás, pero una tan fuerte que se quedo incrustada a tu persona. Al reactivarse el meteorito, creemos que haya causado una reacción lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar la otra personalidad. Dando por resultado los cambios emocionales que has estado sufriendo últimamente.

No podía ser, estaba mintiendo, yo ya había pasado por eso, batalle mucho, pero lo había logrado. Me había desecho de la otra personalidad después de meses, ya había pagado mi condena, ¿¡Por qué estaba pasando esto de nuevo?!

-Esta mintiendo.- Dije con la cabeza gacha.

-Me temo que no.- Se lamento el Doctor, soltando finalmente algo de emoción.

-He dicho…- Alce la cabeza, alcanzando a ver momento en que mis dos entrenadores habría los ojos sorprendidos ante la mirada en mi rostro; decidida, enojada, iracunda –_Que esta mintiendo._- Lo estaba perdiendo otra vez.

_Vamos._ Escuche un susurro. _Si me das el control podemos hacer que se calle de una vez por todas. _

No, cállate.

Retome la cordura en un instante y sobre mi rostro se reflejaba el desnudo terror ante lo inevitable.

-Ve a casa Kazemaru,- Dijo Hibiki posando su mano en mi hombro y dándole un pequeño estrujón –Necesitas descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril: Anden no sean malos y… pónganme un review.<strong>

**Nota 23/08/14: Espero que puedan notar que los diálogos mentales son los que no traen "-" este simbolito y que los de Kazemaru son **asi **y los del Emperador **_asi__**.**_


	2. Una noche de pesadilla

**Nota 23/08/14: Capitulo re-escrito, no interfiere con el proceso de la historia.**

**Abril: Es algo pequeño, pero así debe ser. No puedo creer todos los comentarios que conseguí en 1 solo capitulo. En serio les agradezco montones, en especial a las personas que (Creo yo) siempre me están leyendo.**

* * *

><p>Llegue sumamente cansado a mi hogar. Ya sabía que mis compañeros estarían preocupados por mi y mañana me atacarían con preguntas y demandarían respuestas. No quería que mañana llegara, solo quería dormir y nunca volver a despertar. No quería enfrentar a mi madre, solo quería que viviera por siempre en un mundo color de rosa, en el que su hijo no tenia la posibilidad de tornarse en un sicópata en cualquier momento.<p>

Me recosté en mi cama, pero estaba inquieto.

¿Qué pasaría si me estaba transformando de nuevo en el? ¿Qué pasaría si perdiera el control? Pensé angustiado.

Después de un rato logre acurrucarme y cai en un leve estado somnoliento. Mas pocos momentos antes de caer por completo al otro mundo hasta el día siguiente escuche el eco de una voz.

¿_Por que quieres negar algo que sabes que es verdad?_

-¿Hola?- Pegunte sentándome en la cama –¿Hay alguien hay?- Dije desconfiado.

-_No te hagas el tonto._- Esta vez, escuche su voz fuerte y clara. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda y me pare de golpe.

-¿Dónde estas?

-_Dentro de ti por su puesto, en tu cabeza._- Respondió con un aire arrogante_. _

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte temeroso, intentando controlar mi agitada respiración.

-_Lo mismo que tú. Poder.- _Dijo con sencillez.

-Eso no es cierto. Yo no busco poder… Yo no _quiero _poder.- Negué con firmeza.

-_Oh, claro que es cierto, tú más que nadie lo sabe. Déjame tomar el control._- Pidió.

_-_¡No!- Dije algo exasperado -¿Que demonios te hace pensar que lo haré?

-_Me lo hace pensarlo algo que tu haz negado desde aquel partido._- Dijo con superioridad.

-¿Qué?- Pregunte desafiante.

-_El echo de que yo…_- Hizo una pausa –_soy tu…_- La sangre se me helo ante sus palabras.

-No es cierto.- Dije recobrando mi confianza y firmeza.

-_Claro que lo es._

-¡NO!- Grite con fuerza, sintiendo el poderoso golpe a mi quijada proveniente de una fuerza invisible. Caí de golpe contra mi mesa de noche, desbalanceando la lámpara ya haciéndola caer y estrellarse contra el suelo. No importaba de todos modos, el cuarto había estado oscuro toda la noche y seguiría oscuro a lo largo de nuestra discusión.

-_Deja de negarlo y mira todo lo que le as echo a tus compañeros._- Dijo en mi interior. Y por un segundo pude vernos como nunca antes nos vi.

Ambos estábamos parados en un plano obscuro, sin arriba ni abajo, izquierda o derecha. Su cabello suelto; jeans negros y una camiseta negra de manga larga. Se veía en toda su gloria, desafiante, de brazos cruzados. Y frente a el yo; con mi cola de caballo y la ropa deportiva que usaba como pijama. La única diferencia entre nuestros cuerpos gemelos era que yo estaba aterrorizado.

–_Los as insultado, golpeado… odiado._

-Cállate.

-¡Tu no puedes ordenarme nada!- Grito finalmente tornándose físico, su cuerpo traslucido tan real como el mismo mio. Levanto su brazo derecho y lo lanzo con fuerza hacia mi, y aun estando tan lejos de mi pude sentir su puño colapsar contra mi rostro como si estuviera a medio metro –Déjame tomar el control.

-No…- Dije débilmente, dándole pauta a mi contrario para soltar su furia sobre mi; golpe por golpe tras golpe. Y aun que mi vista se inundaba y se perdía en aquel abismo oscuro, sin nada mas que ver, la realidad siempre había sido otra.

Recargado contra mi mesa de noche cubría mis oídos y gritaba maniático, la realidad inexistente para mi mientras me sacudía violentamente de un lado a otro. Mi madre sobre sus rodilla, desesperada por sujetarme, calmarme y hacerlo todo mejor. Pero ella no existía en mi abismo y de mi cuerpo físico caían lagrimas y soltaba sollozos de mis labios mientras que en la oscuridad yo luchaba contra lo que no quería oír y contra los despiadados golpes de esa persona que decía ser yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Abril: ¿Y bien…? ¿Preguntas? (Que pueda responder claro) Jaja espero les haya gustado. Solo una cosa más… ¿Cuál de TODAS mis historias les gustaría que siguiera? Díganme dos. (Perdón es que no se si mi Poll esta funcionando)<strong>


	3. Me pase un poco de la raya

**Abril: Bueno, no les tengo que decir que les traigo un nuevo capitulo, por que es obvio. Les agradezco a aquellos que siguieron comentando… y a los que no.**

**Saben, se me hizo curioso algo… Alone Dakaro adivino algo del capitulo en su ultimo comentario.**

**Bueno ya, disfruten…**

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte sujetándome la adolorida cabeza.

-¡Ichirouta!- Oí que mi madre exclamaba y al instante entrelazo sus brazos en mí. Reí amablemente ante como se hallaba mi madre.

-¿Qué te sucede ma?- Pregunte con una sonrisa. Dejo de abrazarme y me tomo el rostro con las manos.

-Oh Ichirouta… Anoche tuviste una horrible pesadilla- Dijo con preocupación.

-¿Una pesadilla?- Y en un segundo, toda mi pelea contra el, me regreso a la mente.

-Si amor, no parabas de gritar y taparte los oídos… llorabas.

-Mamá…- Mire el reloj eran las siete -¡Has estado despierta todo la noche- Dije enojado en un súbito cambio de humor, solo que ese humor si era el mió. Dio una leve risita.

-Y te preocupas por eso cariño- Le sonreí y me levante de la cama –¿A a dónde vas?

-A la escuela, claro.

-¿Estas seguro Ichirouta? Si quieres no tienes que. A decir verdad lo de anoche me preocupo un poco de más.

-Estoy seguro- Dije dándole un beso en la frente. _Aww… no es eso enternecedor. _Escuche en mi cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto mi madre al ver que me tense un poco.

-No… nada- Me fui a cambian, ya dentro del baño. ¿Qué quieres? Le pregunte mentalmente con severidad. _No me vengas con preguntas obvias Kazemaru. _Bueno pierdes tu tiempo por que no te lo daré. _Entonces no me iré _Y así pasamos la mañana en mi casa. Trate de ignorar la constante voz de… ¿Kazemaru? Bueno, de el. Era algo nuevo y no estaba acostumbrado, sin contar que me hervía la sangre por golpearme anoche. Solo que al mirarme en el espejo, no había rastro de nada.

-Adiós mamá- Me despedí. _Hasta pronto señora Kazemaru._ Dijo en tono burlón. Torcí los ojos y seguí mi camino. _Eres la persona más amargada que conozco, vamos no seas un… _Tu apenas as logrado conocer gente Callo ante mi comentario, pues hasta donde yo sabía era cierto. Después de un rato siguió hablando. Pare irritado a medio camino. Bueno, ya que aparentemente estoy condenado a tener que escucharte ¿Cómo debo llamarte ¿Kazemaru? Pregunte confundido _No, acabarías confundiéndote con tigo mismo jeje. _Ya, bueno, ¿Entonces? _Podría ser… _Pensó unos momentos _Kazekuru _Dijo en un tono malicioso. Viento oscuro, era un buen nombre que sinceramente me provoco un escalofrió. Sentí su aire de superioridad ante mi reacción. Seguí caminando y tope con Kido.

-Hola Kazemaru ¿Estas mejor?- Me pregunto con preocupación –Se ve que no dormiste bien- Comento al ver mis ojeras.

-Em… pues no puedo decirte que si.

-Descuida, ya veras que todo se pondrá mejor- Trato de animarme. _Genial, conversaciones de estimulo emocional._ Comento con sarcasmo Kazekuru. Y así pase todo el resto del día ignorándolo, llego la hora del entrenamiento. Todos mis compañeros me miraban de diferentes maneras, preocupados, temerosos, inquietos. Pero todo eso llevaba a una sola cosa… Desconfianza.

Seguimos jugando, muy mal por cierto, nadie me quería pasar el balón. Nuevamente, mi sangre comenzó a hervir ante esto. Ya no quería que me sucediera pero no lo pude evitar. En un instante, tome posesión del balón, pase a los delanteros, centro campistas y casi tiro a Tobitaca. Me prepare para tirar y el balón se rodeo de una potente aura oscura.

-¡Kazemaru detente!- Grito Goenji, pero ya era muy tarde. Patee con una fuerza inimaginable, haciendo una técnica que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Y en un instante… Tachimukai cayo inconsciente. Mi ira desapareció…

-Ta, Ta, Tachimukai- Tartamudee incrédulo ante lo que había echo.

-¡Kazemaru!- Me llamo el entrenador inmediatamente, todos me miraron, con miedo, desconfianza, severidad. No sabía que demonios acababa de hacer, pero pude escuchar su risa dentro de mí.

-¡Tachimucai!- Escuche gritar a barios que corrían hacia el, entre ellos; Aki, Tsunami, Haruna, Tobitaka, etc. Me gire para verlo inconsciente, me gire al otro lado para ver a Endo con la mirada incrédula. Camine entre los integrantes del equipo, nadie decía nada. Capte la mirada de Fudo, estaba de brazos cruzados y con una aura fría. Finalmente llegue con Kudo. Hubo silencio…

-Entrenador le juro que…

-Kazemaru, en cerio lo siento- Me corto con seriedad –Paro hasta que no encontremos una solución, tienes completamente prohibido jugar en el equipo…- ¡¿Qué?

**Abril: No tengo comentarios a excepción de que apartar de aquí ****empieza lo interesante y que disculpen los pequeños caps.**


	4. Midorikawa cuidado con los remolinos

**Abril: Que malos, solo me dejaron TRES comentarios. ¿Qué acaso no quería que le siguiera? JAJA Bueno ya no los distraigo…**

Me siento de tantas formas; avergonzado (Por todo lo que eh echo; lastimar a mis amigos, discutir con todos,… odiarlos.) confundido (A veces no se lo que ago) Irritado (Por que Kazekuru no para de insistirme) Temeroso (De que llegue a acceder) Triste (Por no poder jugar con mis compañeros) Dolido (Por que a Tachimukai le da miedo acercarme, y no todos mis compañeros dejaron pasar lo que sucedió)

Suspiro, Al menos Midorikawa hace como si nada invitaron al equipo a un partido contra unos chicos de una pequeña isla. Agradezco las breves compañías de Endo, Kido y casualmente Goenji. Me liberan un poco de el pesado comportamiento de Kazekuru. Y a decir verdad, preferiría tener a Fudo de acompañante.

Siempre eh creído que la soledad es más un placer que una desgracia… creo que mi concepto sobre soledad a cambiado mucho. Preferiría la gente irritante junto a mi que nada.

Tome mi lugar en la sala de juntas del barco en el que nos transportan. El entrenador nos informa de un par de cosas y al concluir, Haruna se levanta para darnos un dato curioso.

-A la mitad del camino, hay unos enormes remolinos de agua, son inmensos- Trato de prestarle atención pero poco puedo. Pasa el tiempo y decido subir a la cubierta. Al entrar, muchos se me quedan viendo, y modestamente, poco a poco se van. _Mira que seria más fácil si… _Ahora no Pedí desanimado, ya sabía lo que me diría.

Suspire de nuevo y me recargue en el barandal del barco, aprecie la suave brisa sobre mi piel.

-¡Mira esto Kazemaru!- Exclamo Midorikawa emocionado cual niño en el zoológico. El y Kido eran los únicos restantes en cubierta. Mi amigo de ojos negros, se asomaba por la barda para contemplar los imponentes remolinos de agua -¡Kido, Kido, acércate!

-No gracias, yo paso- Dijo recargándose en la pared del barco, mientras que yo observaba apagado los torbellinos –No te acreces tanto, te puedes caer- Le advirtió. Pero Midorikawa estaba embobado. Sonrío ante el infantil comportamiento, a mi también me ponía feliz… solo que no tanto.

-Woow- Dijo con medio cuerpo fuera de la barda, alzándose con sus brazos en ella –Son mounstrosos- El barco se zarandeo con lo que el miraba -¡AAAA!- Y Riuuji cayó al agua.

-¡Midorikawa!- Gritamos al unísono los dos. El remolino se lo estaba tragando. Y en un acto inmediato, tome intenciones de saltar.

-No, Kazemaru. Si saltas no lo podrás salvar ¡Iré por el entrenador, no lo pierdas de vista!- Me ordeno, pero eso fue inútil, yo ya no lo podía ver. ¿Qué hago, qué hago? Me pregunte desesperado. _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Para cuando el encapuchado llegue, probablemente tu amigo estará muy, muy en lo profundo. Que recaiga en tu conciencia que pudiste haberlo salvado. Le falta el oxigeno no puede respirar, siente como se contraen sus pulmones. _No paraba, y no paraba de hablar, me estaba presionado, había encontrado el momento adecuado _Las cosas las ve vorosas y pronto pierde el conocimiento, pero aun siente como si el agua lo comprimiera_ Y ya no podía soportarlo, no dejaría que el agua se lo llevara. _¡Solo con mi ayuda podrá sobrevivir! ¡Kazemaru, dámelo! ¡DAME EL CONTROL!_

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te daré el control, pero promete que lo salvaras y que no te meterás con mis amigos! _Trato echo Kazemaru._

**Abril: Hay perdonen lo pequeño del capítulo, pero muchos van a ser as****í.**

**Y solo aviso para los que no han votado o no saben, que tengo un poll para saber que quieren que continué haciendo. Tuve unos problemas, y ya se que me dijeron muchos, pero no sean malos ¿Ok? **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	5. Mi transformación

**Abril: Ya se que esta muy cortito pero se los traigo de regalo, ya que en la ****votación esta historia es la que va ganando. Los que no an votaso, se los repito, voten.**

**Dejen de culpar al pobre de Midorikawa por caerse, no fue TOTALMENTE su culpa.**

**Y bueno, quien apuesta a que Kazekuru no cumple su palabra. Quien da más, quien da menos. ¡Descúbranlo!**

-¡Esta bien! ¡Te daré el control, pero promete que lo salvaras y que no te meterás con mis amigos! _Trato echo Kazemaru_ Dijo con placer en su voz. Sentí como un calido eh intenso poder se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, pude ver como en mi interior el meteorito tomaba nuevamente su brillante color púrpura. Me sentí calmado y con sueño, me llamaba. Algo surgía dentro de mí, mientras que yo era arrastrado a la tentadora idea de dormir. Cerré los ojos… los abrí…

Lo único que podía ver era aquel lugar oscuro, en el que pele con el. Solo faltaba algo… Kazekuro no estaba allí. Y mis ojos se transformaron en los de el, sonrío malvadamente para si…

Y como un clavadista profesional se lanzo al remolino de agua. La furiosa corriente lo jalaba, pero el no se dejo llevar. Diviso a Midorikawa en lo profundo, a punto de perder su último aliento. Sentí su voluntad creciendo en mí… la voluntad que necesitaba para llegar a Riuuji. Braceó con una fuerza impresionante, aun que no se notara, el agua iba en su contra. Sentí como mis músculos se contraían… sentí dolor. Se me tenso el cuerpo, y aun que prácticamente yo no lo controlara. Me vi hundido en un profundo cansancio condimentado con dolor físico. No era una buena combinación.

Kazekuru alargo mi mano, no estaba lejos, pero cada vez que dejaba de bracear el agua lo jalaba….. solo un poco más, un poco más ¡Bingo! Logro sujetar la mano de Midorikawa, dejo que el agua los arrastraba unos metros hacia el centro, para después subir de nuevo.

De una manera impresionante, se impulso para poder tomar el barandal con todo y mi amigo en la espalda.

Permitió que ambos azotaran contra el suelo de madera cual costales, estaba rendido de cansancio. Sin darse cuenta, el agua le arranco mi liga y mi pelo se extendía goteando sobre sus hombros. Los dos se mantuvieron respirando con mucha frecuencia y dificultad. Riuuji acostado completamente de espaldas y Kazekuru en las cuatro patas apenas pudiendo respirar. Uso dos metros los separaban.

-Ka…- Tomo aire –Ka…- Tomo mas aire –Kazemaru… te debo una- Soltó de una vez, para seguir buscando el aire que necesitaba.

-No- Dijo cortante, recuperando su estado normal –No Kazemaru- El ambiente se torno frío –Kazekuru- Giro su mirada al chico asustado. Y al verme, ojos finos y rojos, malévola sonrisa, arrogancia en la voz. Se quebró toda posibilidad de que el Kazemaru que solía vivir en mi… volviera. Se paro con aire de superioridad, y lo miro desafiante. A Midorikawa no le cabía la sorpresa en el rostro, seguía en el piso, y en eso llegaron…

Kido, Kudo, y muchos de mis compañeros. El los miro con una seriedad que quemaba, estaban incrédulos. En un gracial movimiento, se trepo al barandal de cunclillas, giro la cabeza para enfrentarlos y dijo con una placida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hasta nunca- Salto nuevamente del barco, y a partir de eso, me di cuenta de que mi decisión no tenía vuelta atrás. Nunca la tuvo…

**Abril: Nos vemos mis queridos lectores. Espero no tardar mucho. ****Solo espero…**


	6. Estando con un ladrón de manzanas

**Abril: Chicos… sigo viva al igual que esta historia y las demás. Les expreso mis más sinceras disculpas junto con un capítulo más largo que los demás a recompensa del retrazo u.u**

**Y volviendo a la historia, aquellas (os) que creen que son las(los) únicas(os) que les cae bien Kazekuru, se equivocaban, ya que muchas personas me dijeron que les caía bien. Es que tiene una personalidad tan… no lo se n.n**

**Y además, voy a medio regañar a todos los que dijeron que no cumplió su promesa ¡Claro que lo hizo! ¡Salvo a Midorikawa! **

**Gracias a Kv-chan, Clair Beacons, , Pau-Chan Espitia y a Alone Dakaro por comentar en el ultimo capitulo n.n**

A cada brazada que lanzaba, podía sentir que mis brazos latían con fuerza. Lo hacía como todo un nadador profesional, pero llevaba haciéndolo cerca de dos horas. No se le veía cansado, pero por el contrario yo me sentía desfallecido; casi no podía respirar, mi cuerpo pesaba como el plomo, y en el dolor de mis brazos y piernas no podía parar de pensar.

-AA- Puso ambas manos en el muelle, e inhaló una enorme bocanada de aire. Él estaba abatido, mas yo casi ni consciente me podía mantener. Con ese resto de energías que le sobraban se impulsó hacia arriba con ayuda de las tablas y al llegar se recostó. Respiró una y otra vez, repetida y agitadamente. El pelo le caía por los hombros y cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco se sentó con las piernas estiradas, contemplo el mar y la oscura noche como él. El corazón me latía rápido e imparable. Pero eso no lo detuvo, él era una persona que sin importar su condición física seguía, eso lo sé ya que… yo era así, y odio admitirlo pero en ocasiones, lo sigo siendo. Mas aun sigo sin comprender por qué si yo ya no estaba al mando de mi cuerpo, seguía estando cansado y aun peor que Kazekuru…

Se levanto, pero la presión fue mucha incluso para él, el peso de mi cuerpo nos tiró al suelo. Se sujetó la cabeza apretando los ojos, dolía como el infierno -Supongo que tengo que descansar- Se dijo para recargarse en un pequeño poste del muelle. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la expulsó. Yo a diferencia de él ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía que en cualquier momento la oscuridad se apoderaría totalmente de mí, pero no debía permitirlo, necesitaba saber que es lo que planeaba… nada bueno claro esta.

Y la noche había transcurrido.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente- Se estiró Kazekuru después de una pequeña siesta, estaba fresco como una flor en la mañana. Pero en cambio yo… yo parecía una mierda. Al dejar los muelles, caminó entre las abandonadas calles de Inazuma; Solo las habitaban, borrachos, prostitutas, secuestradores, ladrones, raritos, pervertidos y… ¿Pero qué…? Ese era Kazekuru, se reía levemente entre dientes – ¿Asustado Kazemaru?- Me preguntó al percibir mi miedo con una falsa preocupación y arrogancia como siempre. No quería admitirlo, pero sí, tenía mucho miedo. Veía a todas esas personas de la noche, nos miraban.

-Pues te importe o no la respuesta es sí- Le respondí con seriedad. Volvió a reír levemente.

–No es eso tierno…- Se burló lleno de ironía. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad.

Al pasar un rato presentí algo, como… como si alguien nos siguiera, al parecer Kazekuru también lo sintió. No se giró para asegurarse, ambos sabíamos que eso era estúpido, mas mantuvo su tranquilo paso.

Alguien lo tomó del hombro.

-¿A dónde vas linda?- Dijo con una insinuante voz. Mi otro yo sonrió para sí

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunté confundido y aterrado a la vez. En un veloz movimiento le agarró la mano con fuerza.

-Soy chico ¿Te cae?- Preguntó con una diabólica sonrisa. Aquél hombre solo pudo abrir los ojos en asombro, al ver los de él; rojos como la sangre, malévolos, percibí su terror.

CRAK

Tronó, la muñeca del hombre literalmente había tronado, Kazekuru se la había quebrado.

-Hay perdón- Se disculpó como si en verdad lo sintiera –Creo que no es lo único que te romperé- La adolorida expresión de el hombre estaba desesperada. Le soltó con suavidad mientras que nuestro posible atacante salía corriendo. Miró la huida complacido –Entonces… ¿Ahora de quién estas asustado?- Preguntó con arrogante amabilidad. Tragué en seco, no le iba a cuestionar algo como eso.

-¿Qué…- Pausé antes de terminar mi pregunta -¿Qué hacemos en mi casa?- Pregunté apagado. Pero se limitó a no responder. Saltó la barda, ágil cual gato, sin provocar ruido alguno. La ventana de mi cuarto estaba abierta, se escabullo sigiloso como una sombra y aterrizó ligero en el centro de mi cuarto, todo estaba oscuro.

-Hm- Dio un leve vistazo a su alrededor. Se acercó a mi armario y lo abrió, miró las prendas sin expresión mientras metía las manos profundamente en el lugar. Tardó unos segundos pero finalmente sacó lo que buscaba –Hm- Dijo esta vez pero divertido –Sabía que aun tenías esto aquí- Suspiré al ver la capa de emperador oscuro.

-No sabía que hacer con ella- Admití silenciosamente. Kazekuru comenzó a meter objetos dentro una mochila, después de un rato concluyó. Para terminar tomó un balón que tenía colgado en una pequeña red y lo amarró en la mochila, pero después se miró a sí mismo, aun traía puesto el uniforme del equipo.

-Creo que ya no vamos a necesitar esto- Declaró con esa sonrisa que ya no podía soportar -¿O si?- Preguntó divertido. Se quitó las ropas y nuevamente buscó algo en el armario, sacó… exactamente la misma ropa con la que lo vi en la pelea que tuvimos en el abismo… la primera vez que lo vi frente a frente. Unos jeans negros y una camisa de manga larga del mismo color. Al terminar de vestirse, se echó un leve vistazo en el espejo y sonrió complacido –Todo… de acuerdo… al plan- Dijo pausado. Suspiré dentro del negro abismo y cerré los ojos sin esperanza –Mmm- Kazekuru estaba pensativo. Y al igual que yo, cerró los ojos concentrado, sentí como la intensidad del brillo del meteorito se elevó.

-Oh vamos- Dijo torciendo los ojos. Abrí los míos con rapidez ya que había escuchado su voz tan presente que casi… Él estaba frente a mí, en el abismo –No seas pesimista- Le lancé una fría mirada.

-Respóndeme algo- Exigí con seriedad –La última vez que use el meteorito alíen no éramos dos personas separadas ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?- Recordé mis días como El Emperador Oscuro, yo era él, y podía sentir la rabia en mis venas, uno mismo. Ahora no había mucha diferencia, solo que estábamos separados…

-Te confieso que no tengo la menor idea- Declaró sonriente como si se tratase de un pequeño error. Paró de mirarme para poder contemplar a la lejanía el meteorito, lo imité pero con la diferencia de que yo no lo estaba admirando. Suspiró –Hermoso- Dijo para sí.

-_Repugnante_- Musité entre dientes dándome cuenta de la estupidez que había cometido. Me fulminó con la mirada, como si meditara el golpearme a sangrar o pasarlo por alto.

-Sabes Ichirouta…- Dijo con seriedad –Deberías estar agradecido con la… "Repugnante" piedra.

-¿Agradecido?- Pregunté sarcástico –Veo que no fui el único afectado, al parecer arruinó algo en tu cerebro- Hablé sin pensar de nuevo, pero Kazekuru solo frunció levemente el ceño.

-Piensa mejor en lo que sale de tu boca… nunca sabes lo que una simple piedra te pueda hacer- Amenazó con calma- A ti… o a otros…- La sangre se me heló al escuchar aquello.

-Hiciste una promesa…- Pero me cortó.

-Lo sé… y yo nunca rompo una promesa… _nunca- _Susurró al momento en que se desvaneció del abismo.

**(Vamos a cambiar tantito a la narración de Kazekuru.)**

-Lo sé… y yo nunca rompo una promesa… _nunca- _Susurré, pero no pude evitar recordar algo que sucedió hace no mucho…

_-Voy a acabar con Raimon- Me prometí rabiando de ira –A cada maldito ser que haya pisado ese club- Pude sentir el fuego de mis ojos ante la memoria de aquellos que me hicieron el último en todo, aquéllos que me habían quitado todas mis ilusiones… los haría pagar hasta la ultima gota de mi sufrimiento._

**(Recuerden que este es Kazemaru fusionado con Kazekuru)**

_Tomé el balón oscuro y me dedique a entrenar con todas mis fuerzas en aquél extraño lugar donde nos mantenían. Esbocé una mueca placentera –No saldrán vivos de ésta…_

Sentí una curiosa felicidad ante este recuerdo… que patéticos son las personas ingenuas. Nunca rompo mis promesas, pero Kazemaru… ni tú te das cuenta de lo ingenuo que eres.

**(Volvemos a la narraron de Kazemaru)**

Antes de trepar al escritorio miró la foto en donde estábamos mi madre y yo.

-¿No crees que deberíamos dejarle un mensaje?- Preguntó con falsa preocupación tomándola en manos.

-¿A a qué te refieres?- Pregunté tartamudeando un poco.

-A que mami estaría muy preocupada si no sabe- Sacó la foto del marco –Que su querido hijo- Tomó el encendedor que estaba sobre la madera –No va a volver mañana.

-¡Espera!- Con una maléfica sonrisa encendió la imagen permitiendo que ardiera en el centro de mi cuarto. Contemplé desalmado el flameante objeto que se iluminaba con destellos de azul y verde fosforescentes en los cuales mi madre y yo éramos incinerados con lentitud.

-Te doy un consejo- Dijo más como dato curioso que como pregunta –Mejor vete olvidando de todo esto… digo, si no quieres volver a caer en la profundidad de la depresión- Remarcó aquella vez en la que me di por vencido causando exactamente la situación en la que ahora me encontraba; fue como un golpe al pecho que saca el aire.

Y así como llego; sin ser notado cual sombra; así como la oscuridad que es, se fue…

A la mañana siguiente seguía despierto al igual que yo; como si la necesidad de que tuviéramos que reposar no existiera. Me he dado cuenta que es mucho mas sencillo mantenerse despierto en el abismo, claro a veces me siento terriblemente somnoliento, pero es algo que puedo controlar. Habíamos pasado toda la noche en un pequeño callejón; silencioso y frío.

Kazekuru estrió los músculos, tronando consecutivamente los huesos de su columna vertebral, se había mantenido en una incomoda posición. Miró a ambos lados del callejón, se echó la mochila a la espalda, y se puso a caminar por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad Inazuma. Pasó frente a los puestos de fruta contemplando intensamente la comida. Esto es demasiado obvio pero aun así debo preguntar.

-¿No planeas robar cierto?

-Supongo que te mentiría si dijera que no- Respondió con una risa sin tomarse la molestia de pensar la respuesta, no creo que le importe que la gente piense que habla sólo. Colocándose en el callejón junto al puesto, se recargó contra la pared donde no pudiera ser visto. Inhaló aire profundamente, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera concentrándose.

-¿Pero qué…?- Nuevamente la intensidad del meteorito subió al momento en que las fuerzas me abandonaron y me dejé caer al suelo medio inconciente -¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?- Me pregunté aturdido, pero logré ver lo que mi otro yo estaba haciendo. No muy lejos de nosotros en el montón de manzanas, una de ellas se rodeó de un resplandor púrpura, y disimuladamente se elevo por los aires y recayó con suavidad en las manos de Kazekuru. Abrió los ojos, complacido ante sus resultados. Siguió caminando tranquilamente mientras mordía gustoso su botín.

Andando con tranquilidad, parecía admirar el día mientras divagaba la vista por los cielos, se veía más calmado de lo normal. Pero claro que esto no duró mucho, después de un rato, bajó la vista. A no más de unos metros, había un niño de unos 10 años más o menos. Una macabra sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, tiró el corazón de la manzana en el bote de la basura (**Abril**: **Quien** **dice que los** **malos** **no** **pueden** **ser** **educados** **XD**) y se acercó a él sin ser advertido mientras miraba los autos, esperando la señal para avanzar. Pero… algo era extraño… es como si pudiera sentir sus intenciones… ¡! Esperen… ¿No estaba planeando lo que yo pienso?, no podía.

-¡Kazekuru espera!- Le grité mentalmente más en un parpadeo, ya había empujado al niño hacia los automóviles. Cerré momentáneamente la conexión entre nuestras vistas, temeroso del desdichado futuro del pequeño. Pero al abrirlos no pude creerlo… el niño había caído sobre una patineta, y no sé como, pero de algún modo la patineta se deslizó entre las veloces maquinas sin que un pelo se le fuera tocado. Llegó sano y salvo al otro extremo y con un suspiro cayó desmayado del susto a muerte. Yo estaba sin palabras… -¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS PENSABAS KAZEKURU!- Exclamé exasperado. Sonrió cómplice ante mis gritos. En un instante lo entendí todo… guarde silencio -Sa sabías que estaría bien…- afirmé silenciosamente -Sabías que ahí estaba la patineta y que llegaría al otro extremo… lo calculaste… me sentí tan estúpido.

-¡Vamos Ichirouta! Sé que soy malo y todo- Presumió mientras mostraba una cara burlona –Pero no soy capaz de matar a nadie- Afirmó cerrando los ojos más un segundo después percibí que pensaba -¿O sí?- Se cuestionó dudoso. No podía creerlo… ¡Lo estaba dudando! ¡Literalmente estaba dudando si era capaz de matar a alguien! Mi boca cayo abierta en su totalidad –Bueno no importa… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pensar en eso- Se dijo aburrido.

Mientras él seguía caminando tranquilamente, claro sin borrar su orgullosa sonrisa, mi corazón aun palpitaba inaudito y espantado. Cruzó por mi mente la idea inevitable: esta había sido la peor decisión que jamás había tomado en toda mi vida. Kazekuru era definitiva e indudablemente… un psicópata, y no estaba seguro de cual era su nivel. Y estaba seguro de que pronto lo descubriría.

De una cosa estaba seguro… los problemas **apenas **habían comenzado.

**Abril: Espero el capitulo no aya estado mediocre, lo cual es inevitable por que así fue.**

**Saben… me di cuenta de un error que cometí y hasta hace un tiempo no había notado. No es Kazekuru, es Kazekuro por que negro en japonés es Kuro. Me gustaría preguntarles si les gustaría que lo corrigiera o lo dejara así. Y también, como no e estado mucho en Fan Fiction que si me pueden recomendar UNA historia que sea padre para leer, se los agradecería un montón.**

**Si les interesa ver un dibujo que hice de ellos dos este es el link **

**http: / my multicoloreyes .deviantart .com / gallery / # / d4j0 wb8 **

**No olviden unir los espacios n.n **

**¡Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza!**

**Por cierto, el próximo capitulo se titula "¡Goenji en peligro!" si les interesa n.n**

**¡CIAO!**


	7. ¡Goenji en peligro!

**(Punto de vista de Goenji)**

¿Cuántos días han pasado? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco? ¿Una semana? Realmente no tengo idea. Por todas partes hay gente buscando a Kazemaru; el equipo, sus padres, los policías… aun nada. No regreso a su casa ni a la escuela, cada vez… cada vez estoy preocupándome más… ¿Cuánto más va a durar esto? Creí… que solo eran etapas de descontrol… momentos breves… Será acaso que… No. De ningún modo ha vuelto a ser **el**, de ningún modo… Kazemaru… el lo detesta… detesta ser esa clase de persona. Pero… sin embargo… ese es uno de sus lados, el que esconde ¿Cierto? Ese que no deja que nadie vea.

No, debo dejar de pensar negativamente y enfocarme en… ¿Enfocarme en que?

Fruncí el ceño molesto con migo "Enfocarme en esperar que no aya perdido la razón o siga vivo. Vaya, eso es muy inteligente Shuuya, bravo" Me regañe mentalmente mientras seguí caminando por las calles.

Las chicas están tan tristes, Haruna a estado llorando y estoy casi seguro de que las otras por igual. Midorikawa… se siente tan impotente, culpable. Estamos tratando de convencerlo, no es su culpa, mas su lado depresivo esta creciendo… otra vez.

Suspiro, todos realmente hemos estado muy mal desde que salto por la borda, es decir ¿Si quiera llego a Inazuma? Y si lo hizo ¿Estará bien? Física y **mentalmente.**

Creo que para este punto es bastante obvio que no podré ponerme positivo.

"Al menos espero que caminar despeje mi mente un poco…"

**(Punto de vista de Kazekuru)**

Caminaba nuevamente por las calles de Inazuma, evitando a toda costa a cualquiera que me pudiera reconocer. Mi querido Ichirouta no a querido hablar mucho últimamente, no es que me moleste, al contrario es un gran alivio, pero creo que su lado emo se esta apoderando de el. Reí levemente para mi mismo.

Creo que mis dulces vacaciones ya han durado mucho. Quizá sea tiempo de poner en marcha la segunda fase de mi plan. Me quede mirando el otro extremo de la calle pensativo.

-¿¡-Kazemaru?

**(PDVD Goenji)**

Cualquier idea o pensamiento abandono mi mente. A unos diez metro de mi estaba un chico con largo cabello turquesa. Ahí estaba el…

-¿¡Kazemaru?

**(PDVD Kazemaru)**

No puede ser… Goenji.

"Por lo que más quieras aléjate" No había expresión para describir lo preocupado que estaba. Esto no era nada bueno.

**(PDVD Kazekuru)**

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Al señor calamidad en persona- Dije con una burlona sonrisa.

-Kazemaru- Repitió el inepto acercándose.

-Te escuche la primera vez vaselina- Repetí sin borrar mi expresión –Pero creo que te as equivocado.

-Kazemaru reacciona- Pidió colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros agitándome levemente. Podía sentir la preocupación de Ichirouta a kilómetros de distancia como un tiburón huele la sangre. _Cálmate, no es para tanto._ Pensé divertido. No te atrevas a… _Descuida Romeo. Te di mi palabra ¿Recuerdas?_

-Por el momento Kazemaru no se encuentra. Favor de dejarle un mensaje después del tono- Solté una macabra risa que le puso los pelos de punta… esperen… tachen eso, olvide que no se puede mas de lo que ya esta. ¡Deja de lastimarlo Kazekuru! Trato de defenderlo. _Mira niño… desde donde yo ve no estas en posiciones para darme órdenes. Cierra el hocico si no quieres después de esto te de la paliza de tu vida._

-Escúchame- Dijo empujándome ferozmente contra una pared –Yo se que estas hay- Aun que su acción me encendió una pequeña chispa de ira, mantuve mi estado para cabrearlo aun mas.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunte peligrosamente. Antes de que pudiera responder trate de irme caminando cual persona que pasea por el parque –No tengo tiempo que perder con tigo…- Me pego nuevamente al muro. "No quieres hacer eso" pensé a punto de perder los estribos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu vas a venir con migo te guste o no- Casi gruño.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y me vas a obligar a hacerlo?- Mantuvo su mirada conectada con la mía. Estaba más que decidido.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que será así de fácil?- Le pregunte dejando que mi voz adquiriera un oscuro tono –Escúchame Shuuya. Tu realmente no sabes con quien te estas metiendo- Puse mis palmas sobre sus hombros imitando su posición –Esto no es nada que puedas ganar con fuerza o inteligencia- Comencé a caminar hacia enfrente, agarrándolo con fuerza, camino a la calle –Quiero que te quede claro vaselina- Di un paso mas penetrándolo con mi dura mirada –.. Y no solo hablo de la escuela y mi hogar. Tambien me refiero a que _el _no va a volver…- Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, antes de que Kazemaru pudiera gritar, antes de que mi sonrisa se agrandara. Yo ya había lanzado a Goenji a los veloces carros que cruzaban sin piedad. Y nunca sentí tal placer… Esta vez… no estaba bromeando.

**Abril: Bueno miren que e estado subiendo un par de cosas n.n ¿No es lindo?**

**De antemano les aviso que este capitulito TAMPOCO esta corregido.**

**Les agradezco un chorratal a los que me han comentado: Mizuki-chan-18 (Como que siempre me comentas primero gracias n.n), hilda, o0Michi Suzukaze0o y a SaskiakazeElric n.n **

**Y un favorsito, ¿Si? Tengo un nuevo Poll en mi cuenta, echenle un vistazo, se vale escoger cuatro opciones n.n**

**CIAO, cuidense!**


	8. Tardes en el bosque

**(Punto de vista de Kazemaru)**

-¿¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO!- Grite desde la profunda oscuridad que me aprisionaba. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía como pronto explotaría cual bomba. En ese momento no había nada que quisiera mas que ahorcarlo con mis propias manos, por un momento sentí su cuello entre mis palmas.

**(Punto de vista de Kazekuru)**

La furia de Kazemaru me provocaba risa, pronto le saldría humo por los oídos, de eso no había duda. Mire el otro lado de la calle en el que, sorpresivamente, había caído ileso Goenji.

-¡ ¡Ya se que dijiste que lo tenias calculado! ! ¡ ¡Pero una de estas veces enserio vas a lastimar a alguien! ! ¡O PEOR AUN, MATARLO!- Juro que casi me revienta los tímpanos con tanto griterío. Por un segundo sentí una incomoda sensación en el cuello mas desapareció un momento después

-Cálmate princesita, míralo, esta bien- Bueno la verdad es que las cosas no salieron como esperaba… De hecho… falle. Lo mire otra vez, tenía cara de haber sido violado. Pero enserio ¿Ese pelado que tiene? Para haber pasado de ese modo tal cantidad de carros y tambaleándose… valla suerte.

-Lo se, lo se…- Dijo tratando de calmarse –Solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Mmm… pues, no prometo nada- Dije desinteresado y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras lentamente caminaba a mi destino. Aun tenía en espera la fase dos de mi plan…

**(Punto de vista de Kazemaru)**

Mientras Kazekuru se alejaba tranquilamente, mire por última vez a Goenji. Suspire. Solo espero que este bien…

En un principio no tenía ida de a donde nos dirigíamos, ya había pasado un largo rato desde el incidente y poco a poco las casas se hacían más escasas. Kazekuru miro al cielo sin detener su andar; el sol aun resplandecía pero no faltaba mucho para que se escondiera tras las montañas. Finalmente se detuvo…

-¿Qué… hacemos aquí?- Pregunte con voz melancólica. Sabía perfectamente que lugar era ese, claro que si. Era el bosque de inazuma, uno de los pocos lugares de la ciudad en los que los árboles crecían altos y libres, en mi opinión el lugar más bello del planeta.

-Pasaremos aquí el resto de las noches- Declaro en voz alta, inspeccionando el espacio con ambas manos en las caderas –Oye- Dijo de repente -¿Te estas poniendo melancólico verdad?- Pregunto divertido.

-No- Mentí con sequedad.

-Que nena- Rió levemente sin dudar la verdadera respuesta. Suspiro con esa desgraciada sonrisa suya –Pues no te culpo, es un lugar muy bello en realidad- Se quito la mochila de la espalda y desato la pequeña red en la que cargaba el balón.

-¿Vas a… practicar?- Pregunte con un pequeño miedo comenzando a nacer en mi interior ¿Por qué razón lo querría? Mas debía mantenerme firme, no le haría nada a mis amigos, todo estaría bien… A quien engaño, a miles de personas mas a las que podría lastimar. Y después de lo de Goenji no se si podría soportar mas bromas como esas; no les hacia daño, de acuerdo, pero mentalmente me estaba volviendo paranoico en extremo. Cada movimiento que hacia me tensaba con solo pensar en que es lo que pasaría.

-Claro ¿No es obvio?- Remarco ignorando mi nerviosismo. Casi pude sentir el sudor bajar por mi frente –Ahora cierra el hocico que necesito concentrarme- Pidió con abrupta amabilidad. Cerró los ojos y tal y como dijo, se concentro.

El meteorito púrpura intensifico su luz iluminando la oscuridad del abismo. Un agudo dolor pincho mi corazón. Rechine mis dientes tratando de contener un agonizante quejido; mis piernas cedieron ante el cansancio haciéndome caer de rodillas mientras sostenia mi palpitante órgano que latía a mil por hora.

Kazekuru abrió los ojos y después de unos segundos una maquiavélica sonrisa posesiono sus labios. El balón que tenia en sus manos ya no era blanco y negro; se había tornado morado y negro, justo como el que antes tuvimos. Salto alto, ágil como un gato, dándole una patada al balón, que lanzado al aire, con una agraciada chilena. De tronco a trono rebotaba, ¡En un instante regreso! parecía que nos golpearía en un parpadeo mas con una fuerza brutal detuvo su potencia, lanzándolo de nuevo a los altos árboles. Se aventuro veloz entre el bosque siguiendo la dirección de la pelota. Con un deslice se detuvo frente a el, pateándolo nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que en mis ojos no cabía el asombro al ver lo que el veía. ¿Cómo era posible ser tan veloz, ágil y fuerte? Ni siquiera una gota de sudor había resbalado de su frente en aquel momento. Como maravillado estaba también asustado. Nuevamente la pregunta retorno a mi mente ¿Para que necesitara practicar? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con esto?

El tiempo pasó, no puedo decir cuanto la noción del tiempo que tengo en el abismo es muy bizarra… apenas si puedo contar días. Para ahora Kazekuro había practicado como loco, no había parado un segundo y tampoco se le había escapado un solo balón. Bueno… al menos no hasta ahora. El oscuro balón que soltaba una invisible estela opaca paso junto a el a escasos centímetros. Cuando rebotó y pudo finalmente quedarse quieto sobre el ceded salvaje del bosque, mi otro yo lo miro. Lo que al principio era solo una mueca inexpresiva se torno a rabia.

-¿Qué es esto?- Me pregunte en voz alta ante una curiosa sensación -¿Será..?- ¡Si! ¡Era eso! ¡Lo que había dicho Kazekuro que sentía¡ Finalmente, aun que fuera muy leve, podía sentir todo lo que el de una manera en la que no me afectaba, era la manera en que el siempre sabia como me sentía. Yo también podía hacerlo, mas no me había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento. Kazekuro estaba quemándose del enojo, pero no era hacia nadie, sino hacia si mismo… -Kazekuru…?- Y de mi boca salieron las palabras sin que yo lo ordenara -¿Estas bien?- Pregunte levemente preocupado. ¡Pero que diantres me sucede! ¿¡Me estoy preocupando por el maniático que me tiene encerado adentro de MI cuerpo? Era justo como Haruna me había dicho -.- soy amable aun que no lo quiera "Esa es tu naturaleza Kazemaru" Decía con una suave risita "Y ni tu ni nadie lo van a poder cambiar por que esta en tu sangre ¡Es simplemente incontrolable!" Haruna… como los extraño a todos… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí que Kazekuru sonreía placenteramente, pero no era una de sus sonrisas que demostraban que solo quería molestar a las personas a mas no poder, una de arogancia, no, era una que parecía casi forzada por que en su interior se carcomía del enojo. Para mi asombro, tomo delicadamente el balón entre manos y con un simple movimiento… lo pateo más fuerte que nunca lo había hecho…

Mi corazón se detuvo momentáneamente y la razono no era la energía que me estaba quitando el meteorito, si no lo que había provocado el tiro de mi contrario… Ante nosotros estaba el bosque y más de seis fuertes y ancianos árboles se hallaban partidos por la mitad, destazados en el suelo. Las hojas caídas por el impacto planeaban suavemente a nuestro alrededor. Inhale y exhale despacio sentía comos si me hubieran golpeado el pecho…

-¡Por favor!- Dijo nuevamente divertido -¡No te pongas así Kazemaruuu!- Alargo levemente la u. Respire profundamente.

-Si, pero…- Dije con rostro inexpresivo –No tenias por que destruirlos…- Exploto en una cruel carcajada ante mi y con cada segundo que pasaba las cosas de mi montaña de problemas me aplastaban mas y mas, una montaña tan grande de remordimientos y temores que se tambaleaba con un suspiro. De mis ojos querían resbalar lagrimas -¿Pero que…?- Se detuvo momentáneamente al sentir algo y al darse cuenta de lo que era volvió a explotar entre risas -¿Estas llorando? ¡¿Estas llorando!- Afirmo como si no hubiera cosa más hilarante en el planeta tierra. Y así era… de mis ojos resbalaban lagrimas por que ya no podía contenerlas mas, esta vez, me había roto las barreras…

-¿Se, seguro que esta bien aquí?- Mi temor a caer de aquella altura había superado a mi tristeza y enfado contra Kazekuru, por que no podía haber escogido peor lugar par pasar la noche.

-¡Por su puesto que si Ichirouta!- Respondió algo… ¿Alegre? –Te dejaría dormir en el suelo pero ya que eso no es opción pasaremos la noche donde yo lo mande. Además, si piensas un poco te darás cuenta de que mi elección es muy lógica. Si dormimos abajo del árbol nos pueden atacar animales.

-Bueno, si, eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿No pudiste haber escogido una rama… mas abajo?- Cuando mi lado opuesto miro hacia el precipicio mi corazón me salto del pecho, eran mínimo 20 metros de altura.

-¡No hagas eso gallina!- Dijo Kazekuro sosteniéndose el pecho con algo de temor –Todavía algunas de nuestras emociones están unidas y si no quieres que nos desplomemos contra el suelo te recomendaría que no lo hicieras- Me regaño como a un niño pequeño.

-Hm- Quejándome en silencio me arrincone un poco más en la oscuridad. El se acomodo tranquilamente en la rama que apenas era más ancha que mi cuerpo, tal ves medio metro de ancha era. Se sentó con calma para después sacar una manzana de la mochila, acción que me hizo dudar sobre algo.

-¿Ahora que?- Me pregunto con rudeza al sentirme.

-No has comido como durante un día ¿Qué acaso tampoco requieres alimento como todo ser humano?- Bufo un pequeño sonido antes de responder.

-Como como cualquier otro ser humano Ichirouta. La diferencia es que soy más resistente… y mejor en todo sentido- Se halago con arrogancia. Mi estomago rechinó en el oscuro lugar –Eso es simplemente absurdo- Hablo algo incrédulo –No deberías necesitar comida ahí y aun así tienes hambre- Rió levemente mientras mordía la fruta.

-Disculpe su majestad- Dije sarcástico y algo enojado ya que era 100% cierto que tenia hambre –Pero no tengo control sobre los ruidos que mi estomago quiera hacer?

-Hay Kazemaru, eso no es lo único en lo que no tienes control- Se burlo mientras contemplaba la negrura de la reciente noche –Es decir… mira tu vida, es un completo desastre- Sonrió ante sus palabras contemplando las resplandecientes estrellas -¿Habrá persona alguna mas desdichada que tu?- Se pregunto acurrucándose contra el tronco y colocándose la capucha de los Emperadores oscuros como manta. Suspiro agotado por el arduo entrenamiento pero con una satisfactoria mueca –Buenas noches desastre- Me deseo (o eso creo).

-Si…- Susurre; mas el ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Me mantuve contemplando el aumentado resplandor púrpura del Meteorito, lo observe unos largos segundos -¿Habrá persona alguna…?

**Abril: Pues no me gusto tanto siento que esta terrible -.- pero era esencial para la historia. Espero les gustara su largura, es un regalito por mi tardanza de siempre n.n**

**Daré agradecimientos especiales a los que aun me comentan; PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU! **

**-Mizuki-chan-18 siento tu amor n.n**

**-o0Michi Suzukaze0o**

**-SaskiaKazeElric**

**Y a tai y a suki drum. Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic! Y Tai… gracias por los… tres comentarios totalmente iguales? Jaja XD gracias!**

**Y chicos ¡No desesperen que ya mero ya sali de vacaciones y chanse y me prendo más con la escritura y publicación! ¡Los quiero CIAO chicos!**


	9. Perderme

**Abril:… Los quiero chicos…**

Siento que poco a poco me desvanezco… me siento cansado y débil pero aun así no puedo dormir; muero por dormir solo un poco… una hora… un minuto… solo un segundo. Ya no quiero ver mas negro, el meteorito no es suficiente luz y solo me lastima el alma; ya no quiero más oscuridad por que mientras mas pierdo la esperanza créese más mi deseo de acogerme en ella.

Estoy acostado en el abismo, no se donde esta el suelo, no logro distinguirlo pero aun así logro acostarme… o simplemente flotar. No se cuanto tiempo llevo así, pero se aun no es mañana, los ojos de Kazekuro están cerrados.

Extraño a mis compañeros… a mis padres… Ya no quiero estar solo.

-Hm- Mofo divertido… A veces me siento como un persona insana, una persona que habla consigo mismo, con su lado más loco y perdido; y eso es justamente lo que he estado haciendo estos días, hablar con mi yo demente y dejar que la locura me invada.

Tal vez es mejor así… extraño a mis amigos pero se muy dentro de mi que si nos acercamos a ellos, Kazekuru y yo, solo terminare lastimándolos por que quien les hablara no seria yo, solo un retorcido reflejo de mi ser. Los conozco tratarían de cambiarlo, pero no pueden.

Tengo frió pero se que no hace frió, es solo mi cuerpo el que irradia esa helada sensación.

¿Y si me pierdo? ¿Qué pasaría si simplemente dejo se ser yo y dejo que la oscuridad me consuma?... Puedo sentirlo… como a veces siento lo mismo que el: me gusta la venganza y me gusta el poder; a veces sus pensamientos reposan en mi cabeza: me burlo de los demás, su sufrimiento me divierte… solo a veces…

…

No me voy a perder… no importa que… no me importa que pase el resto de mis días encerado aquí no . me .voy._a perder…_

**Abril: Bueno consideren esto como una botanita o un tentempié u.u ya se que me odian y ya deberían saber para ahora que no es sabio confiar en mi.**

**Insúltenme todo lo que quieran se que lo merezco…**


	10. Confrontando al jefe y la visita de algu

**Abril: okay, ya lo comprendí, no me quedan fans, la ultima del clan es **

**Mizuki-chan-18 y unos buenos samaritanos que aun me len u.u ¡Por favor no me abandonar! ¡Yo nunca! NUNCA los voy a abandonar =' (**

**Bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (En el cual no me tarde mucho u.u) espero sea de su agrado.**

****El titulo completo es "Confrontando al jefe y la visita de alguien inesperado"****

Después de pensar un rato me levante del… suelo… si, llamemos lo suelo (aun que no creo que lo sea) Camine alrededor de la luminosa piedra en busca de algo… lo que sea, pero por mas que me alejara y regresara y rodeara la fuente de mi luz, no logre hallar nada. Hasta que de repente escuche algo… me gire hacia el lugar más oscuro de todos para encontrarme con una pequeña mota de luz. Curioso, me acerque hacia la viruta flotante y a solo unos centímetros de ella supe exactamente lo que era; no tengo idea de cómo lo supe, la información solo llego a mi como si siempre hubiera estado ahí. Era un sueño… simple y sencillamente… un sueño. No sabia si era de kazekuru o mio, o de que tiempo era, solo sabia que si me acercaba mas los murmullos que provenían de la motita se convertirían en palabras, y si llegaba a tocarlo seria capas de ver aquel sueño o incluso entrar en el.

Sentí como mis ojos color almendra resplandecían con una intensa curiosidad, y por un momento… me olvide completamente de mi montaña de problemas y temores… me acerque.

_-¡Cállate! No es cierto- _Escuche una temblorosa voz provenir de la viruta, ¿Era la mía? No… era la de Kazekuru, pude detectar la fuerza que ponía el al hablar. Pero… ¿Qué estaba soñando? –_No lo repitas_- Trato de ordenar pero sonó mas como un pedido. Mi curiosidad se agrando un poco por lo que decidí acercarme mas, solo unos centímetros más… estaba a punto de tocarla. Sentí como repentinamente los ojos de Kazekuru se dispararon abiertos y la pequeña mota de luz desapareció, por un momento estaba desubicado pero no paso mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado se hacer. Sentí su ira… Con una increíble velocidad, se concentro y apareció junto al meteorito en el abismo. Me gire para mirarlo cara a cara, por mi cabeza paso la idea de que jamás lo había visto (y sentido) tan enojado como en aquel momento.

-Trataste de entrar a mi sueño- Me acuso con firmeza, ambos puños contraídos fuertemente.

-Si- Acepte sin rodeos y algo monocromático, no tenia intenciones de enfadarlo mas… no funciono.

-Jamás, jamás vas a volver a intentarlo- Amenazo severo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- La pregunta escapo de mis labios.

-¡No quiero que entres a mi cabeza!- Grito colérico, lanzándome un tremendo golpe a la mandíbula. Caí al suelo junto a la enorme piedra. Y sentí… algo diferente… quería confrontarlo, me enojo… Me levante con una seria mirada en el rostro, molesto ante sus palabras.

-¿Tu cabeza? ¿**Tu **cabeza?- Pregunte malhumorado –Escúchame bien Kazekuru, estoy **harto **de que me trates así, deja de hablarme como si te perteneciera- Dije al borde del grito.

-¡No quiero que vuelvas a entrar a mi cabeza!- Repitió, sus ojos casi soltando fuego. Se acerco a mi con la intención de volverme a golpear mas mi repentino movimiento lo atrapo con la guardia baja, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos yo.

-¡En primer lugar es mi cabeza y ya estamos en ella si no te diste cuenta!- Grite atrapando su puño en el aire -¡**Este** es mi cuerpo, **no **el tullo! ¡Tu eres el que debería salir de mi cabeza!- Lancé mi puño logrando rozarle solo la nariz. Pero su cólera solo aumento con mi acto al borde en que la locura se asomaba por tus ojos.

-¡Ya no mas!- Me tomo de las muñecas empujándome contra el meteorito Alien –De ahora en adelante **este** es mi cuerpo y tu solo ere una mera ilusión- Dijo rabioso a solo centímetros de mi rostro, pero no desvié la mirada, lo mire cara a cara haciéndole entender que lo estaba confrontando y no me iba a retractar –Y si quiero que desvanezcas **tu vas **a desvanecer como si jamás hubieras existido ¡Nadie te va a recordar! ¡Solo sabrán de mi como aquello que siempre estuvo ahí!- Trataba de romperme emocionalmente, era obvio, mas en aquel momento no me afectaba en lo minio, estaba demasiado concentrado en mi meta como para prestarle atención. Trate de liberarme.

-¡Eso no es cierto y lo sabes!- Ambos forcejamos, el tratando de mantenerme contra el cristal y yo tratando de liberarme mas sucedió algo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos…

El meteorito tras mi espalda irradio una luz tan inmensa que casi sentí que nos quedábamos ciegos los dos… todo quedo en blanco.

**Narración en tercera persona **

-Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí- Dijo el joven de cabellos azules, cuya identidad en aquel momento era incierta. Se sentó tranquilo mirándose las manos, sintiéndose a si mismo oliendo el aire, tocando el tronco sobre el que estaba –Esto es en verdad encantador- Dijo con una maliciosa mirada al momento en que todos sus pensamientos se ponían en orden y unían.

Nuevamente el meteorito dentro del abismo en su cuerpo irradio la incandescente luz y un súbito dolor le recorrió su ser –¡Aaaaah!- El aturdido joven abrazo su cuerpo ante tantas diferentes personalidades. Perdió la conciencia una vez mas…

**Narración de Kazemaru**

Abrí los ojos para descubrir que estaba tirado en el suelo junto al meteorito, abrazando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Me levante frenético ante lo que había pasado, sudor me bajaba por la frente y mi cuerpo temblaba en el abismo.

-No puede ser…- Susurre asustado- Volvió a suceder, volvió a suceder…- Lo sentí de nuevo, lo había sentido, Kazekuro había desaparecido al igual que yo, no había ninguno de los dos solo uno… solo un Kazemaru Ichirouta y solo un Emperador oscuro. La colisión de nuestros cuerpos junto al meteorito nos había unido: mismos ideales, mismos pensamientos, mismos sentimientos. Me tome la cabeza temeroso, por solo un momento me sentí increíblemente complacido, malévolo y anhelante de poder –No quiero pensarlo mas, no quiero pensarlo mas- Susurre en voz baja, se lo que hubiera pasado no quería saber como, ni por que había pasado, solo deseaba olvidarlo y que nunca **nunca** volviera a suceder. Ya lo había sentido antes… era el sentimiento mas temeroso y placentero que jamás me había inundado… y mi cuerpo lo quería de nuevo…

Kazekuru se había levantado, me contraje sentándome en el suelo, esperando a que su cólera se desatara… el solo… rió…

_-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-_ Exploto en una animada risa. ¿De que demonios se estaba riendo? Pensé alterado, pero siguió y siguió hasta que incluso su ojo dejo caer una lagrima, suspiro divertido –_Ay santos cielos-_ Dijo limpiandose los ojos y suspirando una vez mas abrió los ojos –_Buenas noches Ichirouta_- Dijo así nada mas, dejándose caer dormido al instante.

-Dios pero que acaba de pasar- Mis ojos estaban temblando con pánico, nada estaba haciendo una pizca de sentido ¡Nada! Era pero que el cuento de Alicia en el país de las maravillas ¿No se supone que estaría colérico? ¿No **estaba** enfadado e irradiando ira? Me sujete la cabeza perturbado, mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos estaban desordenados por tanto cambio tan drástico y loco. Ya no podía seguir con esto era una completa locura y me iba a volver loco si no terminaba pronto… tome un profundo respiro, aun que no lo necesitaba en el abismo, para calmarme un poco. Recordé por un segundo el sueño de Kazekuro y podía jurar que había algo en sus ojos además de furia… no había podido descifrarlo hasta ese momento pero creo que lo que vi y sentí… era… miedo…

**Abril: Bueno la ultima parte ya no la revise pero es que estoy cansada y si lo dejo para después me voy a tardar otra semana en subirlo u.u espero les haya gustado = )**

**¡En el próximo capitulo esperamos ver a nuestros queridos futbolistas! ¡Eso es todo por ahora chicos!**

**Love you!**


	11. De locura, peleas y lagrimas por igual

**Abril: … un año y dos meses sin publicar… **

**Soy un completo desastre….**

**Prov. Kazekuru.**

Abrí los ojos somnoliento. La luz de la mañana se filtraba suavemente entre las hojas, dejando una estela de un verde olivo al llegar al suelo. Pude escuchar el silbido de las aves; dos… tres… cinco o seis tipos diferentes. El sol, justo por salir.

Inhale el fresco aire de la mañana y con un placentero estirón a mi espalda suspire, sacando una sonrisa.

-Hm.- Reí con ironía –Se nota que soy un maldito madrugador.

Estirándome un poco más, dejando mis pies se balancear al borde de la rama donde había dormido, recordé la noche anterior.

Había estado soñando… ¿Exactamente? No lo se… Mas sea lo que fuera me había alterado. Bajo ninguna circunstancia había sido una pesadilla, por su puesto, por que eso implicaría que **yo** le temía al algo; así que **no **había modo alguno de que lo fuera. No… había sido algo más, algo que aun no había descifrado completamente.

Fruncí el ceño pensativo y algo molesto por el hecho. Nuevamente sonreí malicioso.

Lo que había sucedido anoche no había sido un accidente. El poder del meteorito nos había unido una vez mas, por un efímero momento… el verdadero Emperador oscuro había surgido.

Busque la conexión emocional que compartíamos. Al borde de mi mente, en el rincón más oscuro del abismo negro de mis pensamientos, se hallaba Ichirouta. Estaba sentado lo mas lejos posible del meteorito, y el, siendo una representación de lo poco que quedaba de su ser, mostraba las claras consecuencias de su aprisionamiento.

Sus ojos exhaustos miraban a la nada temblando con temor. Su cuerpo sufría de temblores incontrolados y perdía color paso a paso, su piel pálida como el papel. Abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho mientras lentamente perdía la cabeza.

Reí suavemente ante la escena. Podía sentir como se extinguía su ser, desvaneciéndose gradualmente ante la culpa de mis acciones y la incredulidad de los hechos.

-Estas perdiendo la cabeza Ichirouta.- Suspire.

Dentro del abismo Kazemaru tapo sus oídos con fuerza, negando con la cabeza desesperado.

-Deja de hablar por favor.- Dijo con voz quebrada –Deja de hablar, deja de hablar…- Susurro perdido.

Nuevamente reí con suavidad ante sus actos. Muy dentro de mi había algo que sentía lastima por el… pero sinceramente era opacada por lo mucho mas divertido que era verlo así. Solté una sonrisa dientuda.

_-Esto es tan divertido.- _Pensé feliz.

**Prov. Ichirouta.**

-Deja de hablar, deja de hablar…- Susurre y susurre. No tenia ni idea que uno podía llorar si no existía… pero después de todo, había muchas cosas de las que no tenia idea.

Seguí cubriendo mis oídos feroz mente mientras Kazekuru reía feliz. Sentí su alegría irradiar de los extremos del abismo como la de un niño pequeño. Era verdadera.

Dos pequeños ríos bajaban por mis mejillas mientras trataba de boquearlo.

Hace solo unas horas me había prometido no perderme en la oscuridad… ahora… no estaba tan seguro que pudiera….

**Prov. Goenji.**

El día de ayer casi había sido acecinado por uno de mis mejores amigos.

_-¿Que les voy a decir?-_ Pensé preocupado mientras me pasaba la mano por el cabello.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No pasa nada. Solo… respira.- Me dije inhalando y exhalando profundamente. –Todo va a estar bien… Dios, jamás había escuchado una metida tan grande.- Me talle el rostro exasperado.

Al llegar a Inazuma, me encamine al campo de fútbol. Y todos estaba hay… del mismo modo que los había encontrado los últimos días…

Ni Hibiki, ni el entrenador Kudo nos lo hacían notar, pero era obvia la falta de atención, la tristeza en el ambiente. Nos estaban dando tiempo para acostumbrarnos, tarde o temprano volverían a ponernos 'en forma'.

Podía sentir en el aire, como un día húmedo y caluroso, los pesados sentimientos de mis amigos.

-Vamos Taramaru, patea con un poco de mas fuerza.- Exigió Endo, mas su voz carecía de su bien conocida euforia al jugar. Y no lo podía culpar, estaba tratando obviamente.

_-¿Qué les voy a decir?-_ Pensé nuevamente con desden.

-Chicos.- Nadie escucho mi débil suplica. Me aclare la garganta y trate con mas fuerza -¡Chicos!- Todos voltearon a verme.

_-No estoy muy seguro… que deba decirles…- _Pero las palabras salieron de mi boca si pensar.

-Tengo… tengo algo importante que decirles…- Mire a las chicas, sus ojos aun escondían las lagrimas de las noches pasadas.

Cautelosos ante mi pedido, dejaron lo que hacia para acercarse a mi.

-Ayer…- Tome una gran bocanada de aire –Ayer me encontré con Kazemaru.- Dije serio.

Rápidamente, me apresure a corregir mis palabras, al ver los ojos de mis compañeros deslumbrar con esperanza.

-Pero no era el.- Aclare con firmeza aun que mis propias palabras me dolieran.

-¿A que te refieres, Goenji?- Pregunto Midorikawa, el cariño por su amigo inundando su ser y pronunciando su preocupación.

-Kazemaru… el…- Trate de buscar las palabras correctas –no es nada como la persona que conocíamos. El es… es…- Pero no podía explicarme a menos de que les contara toda la historia –El trato de acecinarme.

Todos tomaron sorprendidas bocanadas de aire.

-Trate… trate de hacer que regresara pero no pude… solo… Solo me empujo hacia la calle…- Tome una profunda bocanada de aire –La verdad es que no se como salí de ahí… Pero la persona que me empujo contra el tráfico no es mas que una sombra de Kazemaru…

Todos guardaron silencio, como ofreciendo sus respetos por un difunto.

-No es cierto…- Susurro alguien. Al levantar la vista descubrí el rostro ensombrecido de Midorikawa. –¡No es cierto estas mintiendo!- Grito iracundo.

Algo se rompió dentro de mí ante todo lo que había pasado.

-¿¡Acaso crees que eres el único que lamenta esto, Midorikawa?! ¿¡Que no crees que el resto de nosotros,- Extendí mi maño hacia mis compañeros –lo extrañamos y tratamos de negarlo?! ¿¡ ¿Acaso lo crees! ?!- Pregunte colérico.

-¡Kazemaru nunca haría eso, es una de las personas mas amables que conozco! ¡Estas equivocado! ¡El nunca haría algo así sin importar que estuviera en el control de alguien! _¡El pelearía!_

-¡Pues sorpresa Midoricawa! _¡Lo hizo!_- Rugí exasperado –¡Nadie tampoco pensaría que tu pudieras hacer algo como lo que hiciste en la Academia Alíen pero lo hiciste!- En ese momento vi dolor llenar su mirada, pero no pude detenerme -¡Nadie lo pensaría pero sin embargo lo hiciste! ¡Hiroto por igual!

Pude escuchar un anomalístico gruñido surgir de su garganta. En un instante se abalanzo sobre mí, golpeando mi quijada con fuerza inhumana y tirándome al suelo con todo su peso. Con un rápido movimiento fue retenido por el pelirrojo y arrastrado a unos pasos de mí.

-¡No lo metas en esto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves!?- Exigió pataleando y gritando desde los brazos que lo aprisionaban -_¡Tú no sabes nada!_

Los mire estupefacto, finalmente cayendo en la cuenta de mis palabras. Mire los ojos esmeralda de Hiroto, estaban llenos de tristeza; ¿De Kazemaru o mis palabras? Yo no se…

-¡Pero ese no es el punto Goenji!- Mire su rostro, atónito al ver lagrimas resbalando sus mejillas. -¡Hablas de Kazemaru como si no hubiera esperanza para el! ¡Como si ya no hubiera remedio a lo que le paso, como si estuviera perdido para siempre! ¡Pero tienes que creer! ¡TIENES QUE CREER!- Se dejo caer sin vida en los brazos de su amigo y susurro –Por que si no crees que puede volver… que no puede se quien una vez fue… ¿Dónde quedamos nosotros?- Pregunto perdido -¿Acaso no hay esperanza para nosotros? ¿Dónde quedamos Hiroto y yo? Nagumo… Suzuno… Ulvida, Desarm… ¿Dónde queda Aphrodi?- Levanto su rostro ensombrecido y me miro con perlas negras llenas de lagrimas -¿Dónde queda Kazemaru?- Pregunto desesperado mas en silencio.

-Midorik…

Mas de un jalón se libero del abrazo de Hiroto y salio corriendo. El pelirrojo me miro rápidamente donde me hallaba en el suelo y luego a Ryuji, destrozado entre sus amistades. Pero su decisión no fue una sorpresa cuando corrió tras Midorikawa.

Mire a mis amigos, todos tan desconcertados como yo, debatiendo mentalmente di enfurecer como Midorikawa y perdonar y comprender.

Cerre los ojos y suspire resignado.

-Lo siento Kazemaru.- Susurre. Esperando que por algún milagro mis palabras llegaran a oídos de mi amigo.

**Prov. Ichirouta.**

-Mañana… Será un gran día.- Dijo Kazekuro con una maliciosa sonrisa. Temor llenando mi corazón ante sus palabras. Mi cuerpo tembló ante el súbito frió en mi piel. 


	12. Es hora

Todo lo había empacado en la mochila; balón, ropa, comida restante y el resto de las cosas que había tomado del cuarto de Ichirouta. Todo empacado menos la brillante capa negra, delineada con una simple línea roja. Dejo la mochila cuidadosamente a la sombra del árbol donde había pasado las últimas noches, quizá regresaría por el cuando terminara su trabajo, quizás no.

Entre sus manos Kazekuru sostenía la capa, pasando sus pulgares sobre el suave material de la tela, admirándola con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba lo que una vez fue.

Puestos traía los mismos jeans negros y la camisa de manga larga del mismo color. A ojos ajenos parecería cualquier joven normal, con cualquier vida normal, pero que gran equivocación era aquella. Su ropa, a diferencia de lo que puedan pensar, no lo hacia ver maligno ni tenue, ni siquiera como alguien que traía algo ente manos, no. Por el contrario lo hacia ver completamente normal, incluso, si uno se esforzaba en verlo, como alguien que tenía una amigable personalidad.

Coloco la capa sobre sus hombros y la sujetó sobre su pecho. Todo estaba en orden.

Levanto la vista y ahí se hallaba finalmente, la maliciosa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, haciendo que el mismo bosque temblara con su presencia.

-Es hora…- Dijo con su dulce voz.

Encaminándose a su destino, a su espalda, el bosque de Inazuma yacía destruido; árboles partidos por la mitad, trozos de madera y astillas descansando sobre la tierra.

-Esta vez, no van a salir victoriosos.

**Abril: Se que esta SUPER cortito pero es necesario. ¡Es el principio del fin! ¡La gran entrada a las puertas de la ultima parada¡ ¡La ultima estación de tren!**

**Supongo que entenderán **

**¡Muchísimas gracias a Saskia Neco-chan y Isagambos7 que me siguieron apoyando! Y a todos los que no pierden la fe y aun están leyendo, consérvela que vale la pena.**


End file.
